Konami Wiki talk:Affiliation procedure
How to become an affiliate? The process to become an affiliate to the Konami Classics group is very simple: If you own a wiki about any classic franchise from Konami, either we will try to reach you by leaving an invitation post on your message wall (or on any other active bureaucrat's/administrator's wall), or you can ask to become an affiliate yourself by leaving a message here. You can also join the Konami Classics Discord server and ask any of us to help/guide you in the process. What do I have to do once I become an affiliate? For busy or inactive admins This one is the easiest to do, as you have to just add the template on your main page and don't have to worry about the pictures. We strongly encourage to use this version as it saves time. #Create a section on your main page with a title "Konami Games". #Choose one of the code below then copy the code and paste it on your wiki mainpage. :For admin who don't like wordmarks. The design of the Title/Header is up to you. You can visit the Beatmania, Boktai, and/or Dance Dance Revolution wikis for ideas. *Display in list form. Visit Template:KonamiAffiliates (No Wordmark) for the templates appearance. *For Mainpage bottom with Dark Background. Visit Template:Konami Affiliates for the templates appearance. *For Mainpage bottom with Light Background. Visit Template:Konami Affiliates (dark) for the templates appearance. *For Mainpage Right Column with Dark Background. Visit Template:KonamiAffiluates Scroll Light for the templates appearance. *For Mainpage Right Column with Light Background. Visit Template:KonamiAffiliatesScrollDark for the templates appearance. :''Notice: The "KonamiGames" template is regularly being updated by the administrators of this wiki.'' For admins with free/more time This one is more tedious as you have to download all the pictures and upload them manually on your wiki plus add the code for it, since the affiliated wikis has grown stronger, so are the pictures for it. #Create a template with the name "Template:Affiliates" on your wiki and copy and paste this code on it. #*You are free to redesign this template according to the needs of your wiki. You can check the Castlevania Wiki's, Suikoden Wiki's or Silent Hill's main pages for examples and/or to get some ideas. #Download the following files and upload them on your wiki: #*Antarctic Adventure Wiki - 01.png #*Azure Dreams Wiki - 01.png #*Beatmania Wiki - 01.png #*Boktai Wiki - 01.png #*Bomberman Wiki - 01.png #*Castlevania Wiki - 01.png #*Contra Wiki - 01.png #*Dance Dance Revolution Wiki - 01.png #*Frogger Wiki - 01.png #*Gradius Wiki - 01.png #*Ganbare Goemon Wiki - 01.gif #*Konami Wiki - 01.png #*Pop'n music Wiki - 01.png #*Metal Gear Wiki - 01.png #*Rocket Knight Wiki - 01.png #*Silent Hill Wiki - 01.png #*Star Soldier Wiki - 01.png #*Suikoden Wiki - 01.png #*Taisen Puzzle-Dama - 01.png #*TwinBee Wiki - 01.png #Paste the template on your wiki's main page (preferably near the bottom or middle of the page). #Once you have completed the instruction above, please leave a request on the Affiliation Requests section of this page. #Add the Discord Widget to your wiki (for instructions on how to do this, please follow this link). This step is optional, however, as it could get in the way on the design of your wiki, although it's highly advisable to do it in order to have easier communication between each other, as well as providing users from your site an easy way to find the server and meet people that may have similar interests. #*If you already have the Discord Widget on your wiki linking to a dedicated server, then feel free to keep it. Many Konami franchises are still very popular to this day and they already have a well established fanbase. If the franchise you represent is relevant enough, then it makes sense that it has its own server. #**Even if this is the case, please make sure to contact us in our server, as all administrators from all wikis are also offered/encouraged to join yet another server reserved for staff members only, where we can privately discuss any matters regarding the wikis' development. Affiliation Terms and Conditions #Any user who signs in the Affiliation Request must be a registered and active user of the FANDOM™ network. #As soon as a wiki is announced as affiliate, all users/admins who have signed the Affiliation Requests section are required to add that wiki on the Template:Affiliates on their own wikis. #The Template:Affiliates on your wiki must not be protected against registered FANDOM™'s users. Affiliation Requests February 2019 *I agree to the Terms and Conditions and have finished adding the current affiliated wiki on Azure Dreams Wiki. BoySpoiler 2.0 (talk) 05:30, February 18, 2019 (UTC) June 2019 *I agree to the Terms and Conditions and have finished adding the current affiliated wiki on Taisen Puzzle-Dama Wiki. Baffou (talk) 22:09, June 8, 2019 (UTC) *I agree to the Terms and Conditions and have finished adding the current affiliated wiki on Frogger Wiki. Baffou (talk) 21:14, June 20, 2019 (UTC) October2019 *I agree to the Terms and Conditions and have finished adding the current affiliated wiki on Boktai Wiki. DariuzWolf (talk) 01:35, October 31, 2019 (UTC) January 2020 *I agree to the Terms and Conditions and have finished adding the current affiliated wiki on Beatmania Wiki. Labrain13 (talk) 15:43, January 5, 2020 (UTC) *I agree to the Terms and Conditions and have finished adding the current affiliated wiki on Pop'n Music Wiki. February 2020 *I agree to the Terms and Conditions and have finished adding the current affiliated wiki on Antarctic Adventure Wiki. Baffou (talk) 15:23, February 13, 2020 (UTC)